


Greedy

by covacola



Series: The Boys Have Issues™ [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Indulgent headcanons?? Indulgent headcanons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: “Greedy” was perhaps the last thing one would ever use to describe Ignis Scientia. Everything in his life has been done out of loyalty, love, and generosity. And yet, when it comes to his lovers, greedy is what he often thinks of himself, often in tones of guilt.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: The Boys Have Issues™ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i finally proofread and cleaned this up just a little

“Greedy” was perhaps the last thing one would ever use to describe Ignis Scientia. Everything in his life has been done out of loyalty, love, and generosity. And yet, when it comes to his lovers, _ greedy _ is what he often thinks of himself, often in tones of guilt. 

Jealous. Few people would ever suspect Ignis Scientia to be the jealous type. Indeed, he was very well versed in masking his emotions, especially his jealousy. The aching agony of years upon years of watching a mind numbing number of people eyeing Gladio for the pure eye candy he most certainly was. The intimate guilt he felt as a young Lunafreya could so easily touch his charge, and the way the younger boy would smile in response. The gut wrenching, stomach churning fire when at every doubletake and prolonged stare Prompto somehow _ always _ missed-- or misinterpreted. Yes, he was quite skilled in masking his jealousy. 

Possessive. Perhaps the thing he most often had to re-bury. How many times had he stared himself down in a mirror, visualizing himself slamming a shovel over the head of a separated self-- full of all his secret desires to pull his loves close, to burn a hole through adversaries with his glare, sink his claws into their skin and never let them loose again. How many times had it simply resurfaced, like the ghost of a self he could be, forever haunting him, invisible to the others’ eyes? 

One could argue that, now that the impossible had happened, now that the four of them were happily together, he might allow himself to occasionally let loose, to vent these uglier emotions. It’d be like arguing with a brick wall. These three, they were too important, _ far _ too important to him to risk losing to emotions like greediness, jealousy, and possessiveness. 

And so, his silence he kept. He couldn't say he was surprised, but Six this somehow hurt so much more. 

How to stare hungrily down at Prompto, eyes dark with desire, but withhold such greed? 

How to defer a mindlessly harassing comment aimed at Gladio, without snapping with jealousy? 

How to so intimately assure Noct, as they both tried desperately to accept this singular break in life, and yet hold such possessiveness, protectiveness from the world and the Gods themselves at bay?

And they could tell he was holding back. They'd all tried to comfort him at least once. A part of him wanted to give in. For just a moment at least release the tension that continued to build. But it...was too much. It wouldn't be worth the risk. 

That is, until one day, it of course boiled over. 

Things had just started getting heated, clothes strewn haphazardly, even Ignis himself too impatient to care. Gladio had already set to work, leaving Prompto mewling with their lovemaking. It was driving him to the edge, far, _ far _, too quickly when Noct said it. "Iggy," he breathed. Those eyes. Such pretty, fathomlessly dark eyes. "Be greedy with me?" He'd started almost strong and had ended in barely a request. The rawness, the vulnerability. He snapped. 

Ignis all but slammed a hand down just above Noct's head. His eyes widened just a bit, but that was likely more due to the low growl that'd escaped him as he gripped the sheets. He pressed his face against the soft skin of Noct's neck, hissing as he felt the younger rumble with a groan, Ignis moving their hips together. He gripped Noct's side, a flare of panic at his own force overrun by sheer lack of control. Just as he nearly got a hold of himself, already moving the spring apart and apologize, Noctis let out the most decadent of moans, chasing Ignis as he'd pulled just slightly away. 

Ignis tried to keep his head screwed on, but Gladio's _ "oh fuck," _and Prompto's little whine-- they were watching too. He was so damn close to losing it, but he couldn't. 

He froze up, holding his breath as Noct whined as well. A prolonged note almost snapping him. _ "Iiiiiiiiiiiggy." _ But he couldn't. Not yet. 

"Noct," oh Six his voice shook. Noctis shifted his gaze, but his face was still pressed against his throat. "I--" Words failed for a moment. The slightest tug at his hair both grounded him and sent his head spinning all at the same time. "I won't be able to..." He cleared his throat, "hold myself--" 

_ "Don't," _Noct begged. The room was spinning. 

A weight dipped the mattress, slim fingers along his spine stole his breath. Gladio's deep rumble almost couldn't drown out Prompto's touch. "I will." Gladio kissed the spot where his neck met his spine, Prompto awkwardly dry humped his thigh in an attempt to keep his own buzz. Noctis tugged at his hair again. "Promise, baby." 

He finally looked into those gorgeous blue eyes. The ones he was _ finally _ allowed to look into. _ Really _ look into. Ignis swore, swooping down and marking Noct's neck heavily. He went down harder than he usually did, clawing and biting even more than Gladio did. For Gladio and Prompto, it was amazing to watch, and for Noctis, it was even better to _ feel _. Alternating between coos and whines, he had nothing but want and praise for Iggy. 

Ignis came before any of them, but he didn't relent. Gods he didn't relent. 

Once Noctis had had his fill, Iggy promptly turned and, as their only warning, grabbed Prompto with a low, authoritative, "I'm taking him." Neither minded one bit. Ignis was just as rough with Prompto, who had the added bonus of a snuggly Noct to contrast. Ignis's nails digging into his sides, Noct's playful grazing. Prompto didn't stand a chance. 

As Noct cradled a deliriously spent Prompto, the two kept the sense to owlishly eye the other two over the thin sheet. Ignis and Gladio's eyes locked for what felt like too long minutes. When they did move, it was sudden, hasty, and harshly sloppy. Their lips met, their teeth clicked, their foreheads bumped, but their hands were wild. Everything about it was wild. It was...okay pretty much exactly what it was. Like all the years of dripping gasoline into pools around each other had finally paid off in a singularly explosive spark. _ Fire _ didn't serve it justice. Explosion was definitely a better descriptor. 

And when they were done, Ignis, of course, wasn't quite. He yanked the other two close, sliding them across the bed practically, and all but curling up around them like some protective animal. His breathing was still labored, even as Gladio's had evened out, his fingers still tense, as if ready to slice through anything that should disturb them with his bare hands. Noct nuzzled closer, sighing contentedly. "I love you," he mumbled simply. 

And yet by Iggy's reaction, one might have thought Noct had insulted him. He drew back, almost violently. Three hands gripped him, stopping him from leaving the warm sheets entirely. Ignis's breathing was labored, his eyes wide. "I--" he wet his lips, "I'm--" 

"Don't tell me you're gonna _ apologize _ ." Prompto was incredulous. "Iggy, that was friggen _ hot. _What--" 

"It," his words were halting, but they quieted, listening intently, "it wouldn't just be... In situations like this..."

"When we fuck," Gladio added, to the point.

"Yes," Ignis agreed slowly. He took a moment before, "I... I can't do this," he gestured vaguely around them, "and not... And keep it from... Bleeding into the rest of our lives." He felt terrible. His stomach felt like a churning mess of guilt and self disgust. 

"Then don't." Noct's voice rang in his ears. Of course he'd say that. 

"It's not that simple, Noct--" Iggy tried to protest, but Noct slipped forward, cradling Iggy's head in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes. 

"I. _ Want. _ That." Ignis froze. "Iggy, I _ want _ you to be--" he mirrored Iggy's gesture from before, "like this, about me." He smiled softly, "always." 

Ignis allowed Noct to guide him back to how they had been. They all cuddled close, but it was a moment before either of the other two spoke up. "Me too, Iggy." Prompto's sweet voice. Something within him wanted to curl further around him. He never wanted to allow another condescending glance down at him from some incompetent, idiotic, entitled bureaucrat or whatever ever again. 

"I mean it's, like. Cool and weird, because, ya know, you've never really, uh, erm," he cleared his throat, but he knew where Prompto was going. Prompto pressed his lips together and couldn't quite look at Iggy, though he did loosely tangle their fingers together, "but it is kinda, uh, validating. In a way." He didn't seem able to continue. He didn't need to. Ignis craned his neck and kissed Prompto's cheek. 

Gladio was silent even longer. "At first, I was kinda surprised," he admitted, "I mean, you're always so composed." For the briefest moment, a near panic flared within him again. That is until he saw the smirk and teasing look in Gladio's eyes. "It's fucking hot." They kissed. Long and long overdue. 

When they parted, Ignis had to admit to himself he was entirely exhausted. He gave the other three a tired squeeze. But it wasn't enough for him, even if they seemed to take it in stride. "I," he began, but the exhaustion, the pure relief and soaring, free feeling in his chest getting the better of him, "thank you." 

There were chuckles, snuggles, and a lot less repressed tension in the following hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual I am physically incapable of writing actual sexual intercourse. I'm like the opposite of pwp. What would that even be? Plot with loose porn??? Whatever. Anyway I love the idea of Ignis absolutely silently losing his shit over the other bros while keeping a totally straight face thanks.


End file.
